


Through The Window

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2018 [23]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Religion, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, ygopridecember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Atem sees something he adores in a store window....Too bad the store is closed





	Through The Window

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 of Pridecember 2018- "Window"

Atem's first Christmas was going to be _an event_

Not so much in terms of things like size, but it was Seto's firm beleif that everyone's first Christmas should be special, he and Mokuba had only been able to celebrate it when they were younger, before their parents died

They hadn't celebrated at the orphanage and with Gozaburo....

Well, that one was pretty obvious

After that they would exchange gifts but that was really it, Mokuba still tried to get into the spirit as much as he could- especially when he was younger- but Seto hadn't done much for participation in _years_

Now that Atem was around, however, and experiencing everything for the first time- well, experiencing on his own for the first time, body-sharing experiences excluded- Seto felt more of a reason to participate himself and to make things special

Besides, it wouldn't be very long before they had kids to think of too, so he may as well start getting used to these sorts of things now

"These lights are so beautifull.... must they really go away after the holidays?"

"Afraid so, if they were up year round they wouldn't be special,"

Atem paused, a skeptical look on his face as he turned his attention back to his lover

" _That_ is _your_ opinion,"

Seto rolled his eyes, nudging him playfully as they walked through the streets

Usually Seto would never _walk_ home, even if his prior destination was only a short wile away, but Atem wanted to see all of the lights and decorations and storefronts up close, and who was he to object?

They were almost at the end of the street when suddenly Atem stopped dead in his tracks, forcing Seto to stop as well, a slightly frustrated look on the other's face as he was pulled to a pause by his smaller lover

"Atem, what-"

"Look... the gods...."

Blinking in mild alarm, Seto immediately strode closer, peering into the store window and trying to get a look at what Atem was talking about

...

Ah... _those_ gods...

For a moment, Seto had thought Atem was referring to the Egyptian God cards, but it turned out that, wile he was indeed talking about Egyptian gods, it wasn't the Egyptian Gods that had been the bane of Seto's existence during a large part of Atem's dueling career

Rather, these were a few of the most commonly known gods- Anubis, Bastet, Ra, Sekhmet... those were the ones Seto could see, anyway

They were little onyx statues lined up in a store window

Seto didn't recognize the store, it must be somewhat new, and it looked foreign....

He was willing to bet it was one of those New Age places he had heard about

"Ah.... yes, I see, it's not too often you see something like this hm?"

Atem shook his head slowly, still clearly mesmerized by the little statues

....

Well, obviously the right course of action for the CEO to take would be to step in and buy them for his boyfreind, but when he moved to do so, he noticed the sign on the door

_"We will be closed until after the new year for personal matters, sorry for the inconvenience!"_

That was... odd and unfortunate....

And also frustrating

Glancing at Atem, he noticed the pharaoh hadn't even looked away from the window

It must be so difficult for Atem, living in a time period where your religion- wich was once deeply worshiped by your entire nation- was now almost non-existent, and when it did appear, it was almost always in the form of some sort of joke, or a crude misrepresentation of what you actually worshiped....

Seto himself was not a religious person, he was atheist, in fact, until he really got to know Atem and actually saw proof of the gods

Now he was very loosely part of... whatever Atem's religion was called, just enough to say that he believed- wich was hard not to, what with the fact that he had seen proof of the gods multiple times- and believed he would move onto Aaru when he died, just like Atem had before, so that they could be together

Seto had a feeling that Atem's religion wasn't the only "correct" one, but he didn't want to so much as _touch_ any of the others- this one was hard enough to believe in as it was

Regardless, Seto believed enough to qualify- albeit reluctantly- but he was definitely not "religious"

Atem, on the other hand, was a _deeply_ religious person, he prayed every night and talked about his faith with others, he was very open about his beleif in and worship of the gods and he made himself no stranger to worshiping them

He had even set up a little alter for them

But Seto knew that comparatively, it had to be difficult for him

To go from being surrounded by statues twice your size and drawings at every turn to never seeing anything at all must be incredibly difficult, yet Atem pushed onwards with it and never complained at all

Seto knew how much those little statues meant to him, and he was going to make sure Atem had them for Christmas come hell or high water

"Ah, I'm sorry for being so distracted Seto," he said suddenly, pulling away from the store window with some clear reluctance and disappointment on his face before turning his attention back to the other man

"Shall we go?"

Seto gave a small nod, wrapping his arm around Atem's shoulders and hugging him close

"Yes, it's getting colder, we should get home,"

One arm around his saddened lover, his hand squeezing Atem's arm gently, the pharaoh had no idea that his lover's free hand was in his coat pocket, texting Isono to begin the quest in hunting down the owners of this shop so he could make a quick purchase

It wasn't too often that Atem made it clear that he wanted something, so on the rare occasion that he _did_ see something in a store window, Seto wasn't going to just stand by and let the thing out of his grasp, especially when it was something so important to his partner

He leaned down, kissing Atem's cheek as he sent off the firs text to Isono

Those statues would be his by morning, mark his words


End file.
